Tiempo de amar
by kairi yagami
Summary: llego el TIEMPO DE AMAR : Oliver regresa a japon tras otra temporada en el sao paolo patty se marcha a alemania donde conose a sierto aleman que le cambia la vida.. benji a su regreso encuentra el amor donde menos se lo esperaba


**Tiempo de amar**

De nuevo en casa –dijo el capitán de la selección japonesa quien se encontraba de visita en su tierra natal tras terminar otra temporada en el Sao Paulo- .

-capitán-escucho el grito de una voz familiar una chica unas chicas conocidas se le acercaban a toda prisa dejando a una mas a poca distancia-.

-kumi, Anabel, que sorpresa – observaba a la tercera que caminaba un poco mas lento.-

-hola Oliver-le dijo una chica de cabellos castaño-

-patty- se quedo con la boca abierta al mirar a la chica como había cambiado su cabello ahora

era mas largo asta la cintura y en ese momento lo llevaba rizado de las puntas-

-Oliver-vio como se acercaban sus viejos amigos estaban todos para recibirlo- bruse Arman ---Andy y hyuga a esepesion de tom misaki ya que el se encontraba viajando-

Oliver que gusto volver a verte y dime por cuanto tiempo bienes- le pregunto benjí-

-solo por unas semanas-

Pero cuéntanos que as echo Oliver- pregunto bruse

-solo dos semanas-confirmo el chico

El grupo salio de aeropuerto y se dirigían hacia la casa de Oliver en el camino paso entre broma y broma al llegar a la casa del capitán los recibió su madre quien se encontraba feliz el día paso muy rápido contándose lo que había pasado en el ultimo año así que llego el fin de la reunión quedándose solo patty con Oliver y su madre

-bueno magy ya es hora de irme se esta siendo de noche-

-Patty si quieres te llevo a tu casa-

-No no es necesario-insistió

-Anda patty además ya es muy tarde como para que tu andes sola-le dijo la madre de Oliver

-esta bien-

Salieron de la casa y camino a la de ella pero se detuvieron en el campo de fútbol donde se habían conocido

lo recuerdas patty- dijo el

-recordar que –

-como nos conocimos

- a si claro como no recordar-

-patty yo te quiero decir algo –

-yo también- añadió ella

- dímelo tu primero- dijo Oliver

-esta bien-dijo- mañana me marcho a Alemania me dieron una beca para irme a estudiar a allá-

En ese momento Oliver se puso muy serio.

-por que no me lo habías dicho patty-

- no era necesario tu bienes y vas no notaras la diferencia- se lo dijo con siento tono de tristeza en su voz.-además ya es tiempo de que yo realice mis sueños

- patty…. Yo siento por ti algo muy especial y lo sabes muy bien.- y por eso tienes razón es tiempo de que pienses en ti.- suerte.-

El camino fue un silencio rotundo que solo se llenaba con los pensamientos de ambos.-

Al llegar a su casa de ella solo se despidieron sin mirarse el uno al otro

-adiós Oliver-

Adiós patty-

Llego un nuevo día y en el aeropuerto se despedían dos amigas

-anabel te extrañare –

-pero por que no avisaste a tiempo para que los chicos y kumi se vinieran a despedir de ti-

- no es mejor así además a quien esperaba nunca llego…-

Pasajeros del vuelo 32-56-41 con destino al aeropuerto internacional de Alemania abordar por la sale 105 pasillo B.

Ese es mi vuelo-

-Adiós y mucha suerte-

- no te preocupes la tendré- se despidió

Pasaron varias horas y por fin aquella chica llego a su destino Alemania donde no sabia que sucedería donde solo esperaba poder olvidar.

Llego a su departamento (el depa se lo pago la escuela) desempaco y ya que mañana tendría su primer día de clases se recostó y dejo que el sueno se la llevara,

RING RING CUCU CUCU sonó el despertador y la chica se dispuso a prepararse. en unos minutos salio del departamento y se dirijo a su nueva escuela el uniforme era muy distinto ( como el de la telenovela rebelde ) llego al salón de clases donde fue presentada . al poco rato terminaron las primeras clases y empezó el receso ( break lunch recreo como quieran) y se sentó f en una banca frente a las canchas de soccer cuando de pronto admiro a un chico que destacaba en el campo de juego todos tenia el cabello dorado como el sol y unos ojos azules hermosos pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era como jugaba como destacaba igual que…

-es tan guapo verdad lo debes de conocer es Carl Heinz Schneider- el emperador del soccer- le dijo una chica un poco mas bajita que ella de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

-a me parece haber escuchado sobre el-

-te párese bromeas- es lo mejor jugador del mundo y es un privilegió poder verlo aquí jugar

Hay que grosera soy debes ser nueva cierto? Soy Alissa bandecamp

-yo soy Aidé amor pero llámame patty -

- oye acaso tu no eras asistente de la selección japonesa

-creo que si

- ya decía que te me asías conocida entonces conoces a benjí price, andy Jonson. Tom misaki estif hyuga y a...

-si

-Oliver atom…

-si……-dijo ya sin ánimos-

- que bien estar cercas de todos esos chicos tan guapos –la chica detuvo su conversación- discúlpame solo hablo y hablo y hablo .

- no hay problema –

-al tocar la campana nos toca clase de deportes y después algebra si quieres puedes venir conmigo-

-muy bien-

Al tocar la campana las chicas se dijeron a el gimnasio y después regresaron a cambiarse el uniforme y por los libros de la siguiente clase

- demonios olvide un libro-dijo patty- adelántate ahora te alcanzo

-esta bien- dijo alissa

La chica salio corriendo ya que había sondo la campana para entrar a la clase pero con la prisa llego al casillero tomo su libro y salio corriendo pero algo la detuvo ya que choco con algo o alguien…..

Lo siento recogiendo sus libros al voltear haber con quien se había tropezado se topo con una mirada azul helada como el mar. Era el a aquel chico carl solo se levanto y vio como el chico sin decir nada se alejo.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que llego a Alemania.

- patty patty espera- le dijo alissa

-que sucede – dijo patty-

-pensé que esto te interesaría mostrándole una carta en la mano toma

haber vamos haber- abrió la carta la cual decía

_Federación nacional de fútbol soccer _

_De Eric fortuny _

_Para : Aidé amor p._

_Aidé se te escribe con el motivo con que te presentes en las instalaciones del Bayern Munich con el motivo de que te presentes para el puesto de asistente del equipo de fútbol soccer ya que solicitan una asistente y la federación nacional decidió que tu ocuparas el puesto por experensia espero no allá ningún inconveniente._

_Firma Eric fortuny_

-que dice-le comento alissa-

- quieren que me presente en las instalaciones del Bayern Munich……


End file.
